Land of Light and Darkness
by snowflakexx
Summary: [Re-written version of Giza: Land of Light and Darkness.] This is a story of how Nieera came to be, following her triumphant moments and failures, how she saved the Pridelands from a certain danger, which would ultimately leave the lions vulnerable and possibly put an end to their lives—whilst learning a shocking family secret that concerns the pridelanders.
1. Prologue

A/N: It was one of my targets to re-write this story, and I finally had the inspiration to. I also decided to write this in first person, I feel more is explained that way. For those who don't know, this is a re-write of, 'Giza: The Land of Light and Darkness.' Enjoy!

* * *

 **Land of Light and Darkness.**

 _Prologue;_

Rain plummted down on the kingdom, filling the very least of all parched rivers and ultimately flooding some of the land. It had its negatives as well as positives, but it also made me think. It reminded me of the day I had first come across this place, and found where I had really belonged. I was raised by my parents, King Kovu and Queen Kiara, as well as being blessed with other great family members and friends who had taken the time to make me feel well. Every creature in the Pridelands had their ups and downs, however, not every creature could conquer it without the help of others. I learned that all too well some time ago; it was what brought me to where I was today.

Now I'm a grown lioness, thanks to my pride. I'm currently flumped inside of the comfortable den, studying the invading raindrops gradually flood the Pridelands alongside my best friend, Niobe. Out of all the help I've had, I think he might've helped me the most. He stuck by me all these times and adventures I've had—and, like an older brother would do, he'd always protect me from harm. Beside him is Namiya, another close friend and sister of mine which I had spent my childhood dearly with. If Niobe wasn't in my life, I think she'd be the one who would've helped me the most.

However, who's helped me most and who's helped me least doesn't really matter right now. I'm safe, and so is the Pridelands. I can't thank these beautiful lands enough, for helping me cope with my existence and for escorting me until I reached adulthood—old enough and ready to throw myself out there into the real world. I'm an adult, ready to participate in hunts and to raise cubs; becoming a mother was one of my dreams since I was young as my mother, Kiara, had inspired me with her highly-achieved talents.

Right now, though, I needed to recollect my past in order to move forward. Like Rafiki had told my grandfather in his younger years, we learn from our past—and what we've learned will allow us to move on. I've never understood that...until now, at least. Now it's my turn, to share my story and look back on my past; in order to move on to the future.

This is the story of how I, Nieera of the Pridelands, came to be.


	2. Feelings

A/N: I had fun writing this because I described some more things. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D

* * *

 **Land of Light and Darkness.**

 _Chapter one; Feelings._

Dawn had briskly arrived which meant I was up on my paws and bounding up and down the slope of Pride Rock with some of my friends. The sun had spit a hue of red, orange, pink and yellow in the distance as it leisurely hovered upwards to where it would need to be to begin the day. When the sun was nearly high in the sky, my instincts told me that the Pridelands would be fully awake, and I'd be able to play near the water hole—something every cub wanted to do. My parents and the pride were currently asleep inside the immense cave that had carved amongst huge boulders, and had formed a kopje labelled Pride Rock. Mother said it was named this way because it made such a good home for a pride.

As I pounced up the slope for the last time, my chest felt heavy as it rose and fell rapidly; I was out of breath and I needed to repause. My ears had automatically planted themselves behind my head, indicating my tiredness to my other cub friends. Feeling as though I couldn't stand any longer, I dragged my small cubbish paws towards the small ledge, where lionesses would often bask. We were cubs, but like every other creature, we had gotten exhausted. My small body flumped on the large rock, and my electric blue eyes had been begging to be closed. I was still panting like a hyena, and my tongue stuck out slightly.

Noticing right away that I couldn't run any longer, my golden-pelted friend approached me with a wry simper. "So, Nieera," he acknowledged mockingly, pouncing onto the rock to where I was resting. Niobe placed his paw over my head soothingly and I felt my ears tuck themselves even tighter. "Couldn't put up with the running?"

Niobe was an intelligent and gentle cub—I didn't understand why at times he'd act like so. Lucky for me, though, I knew exactly how to react. I felt my muscles tense, and my face suddenly scrunched as I bared my teeth. I pushed him off of me, erecting myself onto my paws before throwing him onto the surface. And the final of many sassy words had slipped out of my mouth, "Pinned ya."

I felt more eyes on me at that particular moment as the other cubs, including my sister, came cantering over towards the scene. It was funny how in our little group of cubs, there had only exceeded in two males. However, I was more relieved than surprised. Males were often looked to as stronger than females, tougher and braver too. But I doubted that all male cubs were like that; every cub here had seen Niobe try to pin someone.

Namiya, my sister, came scampering over towards me and Niobe, gently pulling me back so the cub could slip away and be humiliated. By her panting, I could infer that she had run quite a distance to reach me, or that she was still tired from the constant bounding. "Good job, Nieera!" the tanned lioness exclaimed proudly, embracing me. She suddenly turned to him. "That's where messing with girls gets you."

Her final remark had made all the lioness cubs in the group giggle, and both males frowned. I had to admit, I was extremely proud of myself for pinning Niobe—however, there was always the same tainting guilt that lingered in the pit of my stomach. If you had known me, you'd know I didn't like humiliating others. I didn't enjoy it, why would they? My paws shifted in an uncomfortable manner and my eyes dilated in skittishness. I needed to apologize to Niobe, as soon as all of the cubs had disappeared.

To my luck, Namiya—who was seemingly leading our cluster—had decided to drag the cubs away. "Let's go see if my mom's awake! Then we can play at the water hole!"

Several happy cheers errupted from the mouths of the cubs, and they had torn off to their left; after Namiya and towards the kopje. Through the thick sand they had left, I noted that Niobe hadn't left—he just sat there on his haunches. His expression was unreadable, but I presumed he didn't want to go to the watering hole. Slowly, my paws had carried me over to him, and I greeted him lightly.

"Hey Niobe," I called, my ears rising again in confidence. "Aren't you gonna play with the other cubs at the watering hole?"

He shook his head no, before studying the distance. I managed to catch him squinting his teal eyes as well as his whiskers twitch. Then, he turned back to me. "I wanted to do something else. We go to the watering hole all the time..." Niobe instantly shrugged his shoulders and looked away from me. "Do you wanna play with me?"

As soon as the six words had slipped out of his mouth, my heart began dancing in excitement. No cub had ever felt I was special enough to ever ask me to play with them until now. Usually, I'd just jump into our group and we'd sprint to the water hole. But I liked how today would take a different turn. Frantically, I nodded—it wasn't so much of a big deal to play with another cub, but for Niobe it was! Niobe had been my crush ever since I had met him; I've spoken about it to my aunt, 'Tani—she was elated. However, she also told me I should make sure of my feelings before I did anything...it could just be cubbish love.

At my enthusiastic nod, Niobe beamed. He motioned to the large tree around the rear of Pride Rock, where the ground was littered with leaves and some pink roses. The spot was absolutely beautiful, and provided excellent shade too. "But, wait!" I yelled panickingly as soon as he began to drift away. He froze, and stared back at me with concerned eyes. Had he forgotten that we had to ask my parents for permission to leave the den unsupervised?

Suddenly, the shouts of cubs became apprehensive and I saw them, laughing as they raced towards the water hole which had done nothing more that illustrate that we had our free will to go wherever we wanted. Immediately, I felt the familiar feeling of stupidity conquer my mood. I had just embarrassed myself...in front of that cute cub. I wasn't impressing him at all. To my surprise, Niobe saw right through my dejected expression like an image—luckily he hadn't seen too much. He padded over towards where I was standing, and nudged me playfully.

"Hey, it's fine—you're not stupid," he reassured me, a bright simper forming on his maw. "...I mean, pff! Make sure you keep up!"

I chuckled at how he had failed in trying to seem too brave to be comforting me. And I knew he was only kidding, he cared about me which was why he was one of my greatest friends. Playfully, I whacked his head with the back of my paw, gesturing for him to walk onwards. "Go on, hyena breath."

I had always called him that, and he had always called me another name. It was a sort of way close friends addressed each other; not in a polite and calm manner that you'd address an adult, or a new guest. But a best friend. Best friends knew each other well and would call each other names to get on their nerves. Niobe was my best friend, and it immediately made me feel like I didn't want to tell him I had a crush on him. I didn't want him to view me differently—just like a best friend who was always willing to play with me.

So many thoughts had weighed my mind that I didn't even notice our arrival under the tree. When I did notice, I gasped softly before eyeing a lazy Niobe, tucked under the tree with a sleepy expression on his face. Hesitantly, I flumped beside him. We both watched the African wildlife here in the Pridelands blossom: a herd of wildebeest had gathered not too far away, and we saw some calves struggle to their hoofs. It was a funny, but cute sight, especially when their mothers came in to help.

Then, there were the elephants that had strolled rows away, probably off to the water hole. I would hope that if Namiya and the others were still there, they'd make way.

Next came the family of cheetahs—a mother and her five adolescent cubs charging through the resplendent savannah terrain. They were probably just stretching their legs as Grandma Nala had liked to do sometimes, or maybe they were off to hunt. I liked seeing families such as these—they reminded me of my family and my pride. I was sure lucky to have one, or to even lived in a pride for that matter.

Butterflies contently flapped their beautifully coloured wings to the point where they were slightly silhouetted by the grand sun—which baked the Pridelands ultimately and restarted the Circle of Life that Grandpa Simba had always spoken about.

I kept wondering if I should say something and break the silence. While it was nice and peaceful to rest under a shady tree and observe the kingdom's wildlife thrive, I also yearned for a conversation. Howver, it was apparent that Niobe had beat me to it.

"Nieera..." he cooed. He didn't even look at me. "Answer this honestly—what was the best moment you've ever had in your life?"

My best moment? While I loved this question, I also particularly hated it. I loved talking about what made me happy, and all the key moments that got me to where I was now. But I was also afraid that I said the wrong thing, that others might have thought what mattered to me was strange or something...Or worse—that it'd offend anybody. Wanting to hint my uncomfort, I gulped. I wanted him to know that I found this question a little personal...and I actually didn't know. I had to reply honestly, and I also didn't know what the best moment in my life was. There were too many. I've had too many fun times in my young life. I flattened my ears—it had become a habit now—as I turned to him.

"I'm...What's yours?" I inquired with uncertainty. He, however, was having none of it.

"I asked you first," he replied more firmly. It offended me by the tiniest bit, yet it was nothing major. I knew he didn't mean to be so hard. "...So answer honestly."

I sighed, looking out towards Pride Rock. I had an idea of what my best moment was—my world had became more happier and less miserable when...I realized! It was slightly risky and could blow my cover, but I also didn't want to lie to one of my greatest friends. I, as a princess, had been told to keep many things true—by my parents, my grandparents, aunt 'Tani, and great-grandma Sarabi. Niobe was asking for an honest opinion. There was no turning back now. I hesitated slightly as I spoke, which revealed my anxiety.

"M-My best moment in my life was..." I mentally encouraged myself to say it, though I was sure he'd react in a manner I didn't appreciate. "...when you asked me to become your best friend."

It was true, me and Niobe had been best friends for a very long time and I still remembered the moment when it all started. We were really young, only infants, when we actually agreed to become friends. We couldn't speak properly—we were only babies—but we understood everything we said. I was nestled in my mother's golden paws with a sleeping Namiya behind me, whilst Niobe sat opposite with his mother licking his head occasionally. Our mothers had been talking and hadn't really known that we had agreed to become friends which was a disappointment. The lucky thing was, though, that we could tell them at any point we found suitable.

I snapped out of my thoughts to study Niobe's reaction. To my surprise, he didn't hit me or run away. He just sat there, as if he'd just seen a bunch of hyenas; eyes widened...but almost a smile forming on his muzzle. I continued to stare worriedly, and on occasion I'd judge him with my elbow. I figured words would help. "...What about you?" I questioned.

The moment was emotional and awkward, but somewhat pleasing. I finally found the time to get to know more of my best friend, even if we hadn't been as close as we used to have been in the past few weeks. I was still a little frustrated at the fact that he allowed the silence to envelope us both, by saying nothing or even responding to my question.

Moments later, it turned out he did answer.

"-When you said yes," he said smugly, a smirk forming on his muzzle.

I was so surprised and shocked that now it was my turn to remain silent. An exchange of words with him worked up feelings up to the point where I couldn't even speak. Words could not describe who surprised, yet incredibly happy, I was to hear Niobe felt the same way. To my dismay, it also worked up the...crush feelings I had for him. I felt like I loved him more than just a friend, but I constantly repeated in my mind what aunt 'Tani had said—it could've just been cubby love and not something real. Maybe my feelings were just playing with me, or perhaps this was a dream that I wished would end soon. I hated how feelings could sometimes control us, and they made me lose trust in myself.

I trusted myself to not say anything stupid. Instead, I played along with the situation. "Really?"

He nodded. By his response and his expression, I knew full-well that he had remembered the time we first became best friends more clearer than me. He probably remembered every single detail—if my claws were extended, or if Namiya was facing me.

I was expecting Niobe to then embrace me. But he didn't—much to my dismay. Instead, he had to be Niobe and lay on his back. I didn't understand what he was doing, and I wondered if I should do it too. His teal eyes were directed upwards, to the leaves of the large maple tree we had taken haven under. It almost seemed like he was star-gazing or something...but...well..leaf-gazing, I guess. He seemed to be really enjoying himself, so I imitated him, rolling onto my back onto inches away from him.

I expected to see something amazing, but all I saw was leaves. I suddenly offered Niobe a perplexed expression, "How do you find this enjoyable?"

"How can you not?" Niobe defended, "Just imagine—think, even. I used to do this all the time with my mother in my old pride. We don't do it so much anymore though, since we sleep inside of Pride Rock and we're unable to see the stars."

I paid attention to more of what he was saying, than doing. I gathered. myself to my paws, deciding to sit instead of lay. My back felt wet after laying on the savannah grass—and I hated the wet feeling. However, I didn't allow that from stopping me from listening to the great friendship he and his mother shared.

"...I thought of this moment now—remembering the time I became friends with you, also made me remember how much I missed reminiscing of the past," the golden-pelted lion continued. He rubbed the brown flock of mane that blocked his eyes slightly. "So I guess, I just felt like reliving the past, you know?"

My ear twitched. I knew exactly what he meant. In fact, it was that very same feeling that drove me to accept his request and share this moment with him. I enjoyed this moment, no yelling cubs or sisters, no humiliating or pinning going on...just me and Niobe. It felt awkward to be around him sometimes, but I was always able to recover from this feeling which made it more enjoyable. I knew I'd be a little dejected when this moment would end. And I was certain it would come soon enough.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Actually, it was that feeling that made me agree to spend some time with you—I missed how close me and you used to be. Now, we're nearing adolescents and we barely had time to reconnect."

I was a lioness and he was a lion. Once we reached adolescence, we'd probably part our ways even more—he'd probably be away training with my father and grandfather with the other male cubs in the pride to learn how to fight and defend his territory, while I'd be away putting hunts before anything else. This pride needed as much food as we could get.

We both allowed the moment to be driven away by another awkward silence, but I decided to not break it this time. He was busy looking up at the leaves and rethinking the last events that had brought him here, whilst I just stared out onto the horizon. There was that peaceful Pridelandian sound that my ears would gladly take in whenever it was loud enough for me to hear; birds chirping, zebra splashing in the water, the sound of laughter and the faint call of the wind.

Now, though, something changed. My ears flickered violently as they took in another unfamiliar sound. It sounded like...barking, but not from a hyena. My grandfather had exiled the hyenas for good a long time ago. Had they returned?

I frantically stood up, spinning my head in every spinnable direction in hope of finding the source to this sound. In doing so, I had also earned the attention of Niobe. He stood up too, eyeing me as I scanned about like an idiot.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, shrugging his shoulders, "What did you lose?"

It was unbearably irritating when you were in a frantic search of something and somebody asked you something that needed time to explain. However, I realized that I would need help, so I turned to him. I spoke so rapidly, it seemed he needed time to process the words. "I heard something, like a hyena but—"

"That's impossible!" he interjected, sticking his head out from underneath the maple tree. It took moments for his ear to flicker. "Oh...oh yes, I hear it. But what could it possibly be? Your grandfather banished the hyenas..."

"Yeah, that's why I'm determined in finding out what it is." I replied firmly. Yeah, I wasn't an adolescent—well...I technically was, but I was in the extremely early stages of the age. I couldn't even call myself that because I knew so little about it. It was the same with Niobe; so we all just considered ourselves as older cubs. The point was, we needed help, and fast.

"We should go get your parents!" Niobe suggested, looking as though he was about to start out from underneath the tree.

"Yes, we should," I nodded, "But we can't just bring them here without knowing what the sound is—it could be a false alarm, you know."

"I hate it when you're right..." he cooed, a little afraid. It made me laugh whenever he sad that even in the worst of times. But it was true, I was right, and this was something to fear. We barely knew how to fight, or protect ourselves. It was a good thing we had a pride, but it was unfortunate that it it actually was a pack of hyenas, we'd have no option that to breathlessly charge all the way home and lead the hyenas to our families.

"Let's go," I instructed, furrowing my brows and taking a step forward. Niobe quivered as he followed behind me.

When we actually discovered what the thing was, it was truly a shock.

* * *

A/N: If you're confused on how old Niobe and Nieera (and the others, for that matter) are, then let me tell you. In human years, they'd be approximately 11/12 years, almost about to be full adolescents—so no, they don't know how to fight, hunt, or any of that. I hope this clears things up.

Also, Kiara and Kovu will be introduced in the next chapter with new and old characters; and I don't think I'll include Timon and Pumbaa in this fic. Sorry D:

I hope you enjoyed! Read, and review please :D Thank you!


	3. Linking with the past

[A/N: I enjoyed writing this because most of the things here are what I think too xD. I simply applied it to my fic. Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!]

* * *

 **Land of Light and Darkness.**

 _Chapter two; Linking with the past._

Females—we were usually terrified of enemies and cowered back whenever we approached one. However, I was one the few to actually react in a decent manner. Niobe stood beside me, gaping and studying the little creature we had discovered only moments ago. Perplexed and stunned weren't enough to describe our feelings—how we felt about the situation. A small canine or hyena of some kind, one unfamiliar to me, had trailed upon our home. He didn't look dangerous, but rather terrified. As terrified as we were. As I thoroughly inspected the small infant, my conscience had confirmed that it was far too young to do anything.

Only what we were to do now weighed my thoughts. He wasn't a threat, but I didn't know if it was safe enough to bring him back to Pride Rock. I, having no idea what do, turned on the more reliable source at this particular moment: Niobe. The teenage lion offered me an equivalent astonished expression as he looked to me, then down towards the little baby.

"What do we do?" I inquired, hopeful. I was totally begging he had an idea, and not something similar to mine. My only scheme was to bring the creature back to Pride Rock.

Niobe frowned a little, staring once again down to the cub who offered us both a forlorn look. "We should take him back to your parents," he proposed, shattering my high spirited hope. He had the exact same idea as me.

I furrowed my brows at him; I had expected him to come up with another idea, but this clearly meant something. There was nothing else we could do—throwing him out into the wild was risky. He could die, or he could grow and one day attack us for not turning him in! Yeah, the second thought was paranoid, but of all the hysteria caused in this family that my mother had told me, it became an option. My scowl towards Niobe had evaporated, making room for a bright smile to form on my maw.

"...Glad you're thinking along the same lines as me," I told him as I grabbed the infant by the nape.

I trekked the quick walk back towards the pride, with Niobe hot on my heals and the pup dangling from my jaw. I was fairly young, so carrying another younger one wasn't an easy task for me. On occasion, I'd gently place him on the ground for a few seconds, stretch and pick him up again. It was then that the thought had come to me; Niobe hadn't helped with anything—he'd have to do something later.

I shifted my gaze from Niobe towards the clearing. The large kopje came into view, which was a relief to me. I wouldn't really have to deal with anymore pup work. As I struggled up the rocks, I could apprehend the somewhat dejected coos of the creature held firmly in my maw. He probably missed his parents, wherever they were. I had a high doubt that they were searching for him, though. I mean, it was possible but this infant seemed far too young to stumble across home. Not to mention, I had never seen this creature before—probably not native to the Pridelands, but lived near the Serengeti somewhere. Even more of a reason to presume he had been abandoned.

Me and Niobe had finally reached the end of hiking the large boulders that worked as the base of Pride Rock and approached the lions that stood near the entrance. My grandmother, Nala, and my grandfather, Simba, stood alongside some other lions. I could see aunt Vitani, my mother and father and Niobe's mother, Shani.

My parents and Simba were the first to approach us, and I had to mention—their eyes stuck out wider than they ever had. I could tell it was due to the cub I had held, because all of their eyes were directed upon him. Niobe stood by me, continuing to inspect the cub also.

It had taken a while, but my father spoke. "N-Nieera? Why have you brought an African wild dog here?"

I rose a brow, and place the baby down, "So... that's what they're called..." I whispered to myself. I then stared up at my father with a skittish smile. "W-well... I was playing Niobe, and we heard this sound. So we investigated and we found this abandoned pup."

"Those creatures are dangerous scavengers," Simba interjected, a scowl planted firmly on his maw. "They were alliances of the hyenas."

"But-but... he was alone. We couldn't have let him die," I argued, my voice sounding more dejected than I intended to.

All eyes were on my mother as she stepped into the conversation. "They're not native to the Pridelands," she told us. "...Not anymore at least. They were banished by my father when he became king. When I was a cub, I saw them before they were banished—I guess they've returned though."

"I would presume." Shani added, joining us. She leaned down towards the pup as he cowered away under my legs. The beige lioness then looked around, onto the horizon. "They'd probably freak out and attack us if they found out we had their pup."

"I think they might be close by the Outlands." my father, Kovu added, taking a step over towards the peak. "I should go there and investigate."

As he announced that, I felt an uprising of fear form in the pit of my stomach. If these creatures really were dangerous like Grandpa Simba had said, then why should my father go there alone? Despite being so young, I was willing to go with him—I could help out if anything went wrong. I didn't want my father killed, it wouldn't do anyone any good, and if these dogs were seeking their pup, the Pridelands would be an easy target without a king.

I stirred about, expecting anyone to interject and volunteer to go along with him. To my dismay, nobody had. "...On your own?" I asked quietly and worriedly. Before assuming, it was good for some confirmation.

The brown lion nodded, his fully-grown mane blowing out towards the land due to the wind's increased current. "...unless someone would like to come with me."

At this, I relaxed. My frown had turned into a pleading smile, as I bounded up beside him. Luckily, he actually didn't guess what I was about to propose and let me speak. For the first time!

"Then I'm coming with you." I declared firmly, my determination displayed with a wryful smirk. Much to my dislike, father held a solid lour on his muzzle. There was no more needed to be shown or mentioned; I knew he didn't want me to come along—but I didn't want my dad in danger. I wouldn't act so easy from now on. I was going to get my way even if I knew it was risky. "I _will_ come along."

"No, you're not, Nieera," he simply argued, tolerating how I seemed to be making all the decisions around here—I was lucky he hadn't punished me, or anyone else for that matter, for knowing he'd not accept and continue to be insisting. "You're staying here—it's far too dangerous."

I quickly scanned the line of lions for some source of hope. I was begging that my mother would step in, and reassure my father that I was old enough to tag along with him. But she didn't say anything. She didn't even suggest someone come with him—instead, she offered me a concerned expression. My mother was the queen! The King and Queen had to do everything together... To be fair, though, she did have to stay and lead the hunting party and cover for my father while he was away. Investigations would probably last all night—the pride needed one ruler to remain and watch over them.

I turned to face my grandpa; he, after my mother, was the one who'd try and make things so that we both got our own way. His vermellion mane, streaked with a tint of white, blew violently in the wind as he offered me a firm expression. Nothing else needed to be said; it was a no.

But I wouldn't give up. My body had swished to Shani and my grandmother. Niobe's mother wore a rather confused, but concerned, expression. My grandmother's feeling about this was unreadable—she stood there with a tiny simper on her maw. I didn't know if she had agreed or disagreed with my father or not.

"So that settles that," my father continued, nuzzling my mother tenderly afterwards. "The cubs will remain and I'll go alone."

"But-but," I tried again, though I was sure he'd interrupt me. Surprisingly, he hadn't. "You can't go alone! You could get attacked in the middle of the night." I realized that my mother had looked worryingly towards my father—maybe there was a chance she'd interfere and get someone to go with him. "He should be escorted." I finally added.

"That's true, Kovu," my mother finally agreed, thrusting her head under his chin again. I wish someone had nuzzled me like that in a time of worry. "You should take someone with you. And some of the lionesses, at least."

"No, Kiara—it's fine," my grandpa, Simba, told her. He approached the couple and bowed his head respectfully. "I'll be glad to accompany Kovu on this patrol."

Now it was Simba's turn to be nuzzled, by Nala. I found the situation a little better to cope with now that I knew my father had back up. While it would be more risky to lead two of my family members beyond the border...and a bunch of pride lionesses. I had found myself lost in my father's mane, nuzzling him like there was no tomorrow. I knew that this meant I'd have trouble sleeping at night—I'd be thinking of them. But it was worth the risk to make sure the kingdom was safe from harm. I nuzzled my grandfather too, before they were off with more than six lionesses behind them.

We all turned towards the little pup that cowered away from us, his head sinking deeper under his shoulders. My mother, Kiara, approached him and perched in front of him. The lionesses surrounded her, and Niobe and I had moved up front to get a closer view of the pup. My great-grandmother, Sarabi, had sat beside the queen and studied the cub.

An entire interrogation was to begin.

"Where did you say you found this cub, Nieera?" the honey-furred lioness asked me.

"I was with Niobe, somewhere near the back of Pride Rock," I answered.

"—by the creek." Niobe had specified. It was the first time he actually said something after we had arrived. I edged closer to the little pup, nudging it gently to make sure it was still conscious. It was laid down, his eyes barely open.

My mother's concern deepened—but I knew exactly what she was thinking. If we had found this little pup somewhere near Pride Rock, the family was probably close by in the Pridelands. A baby like this could only walk so far. The lioness's expression suddenly became terrified. Her ears were pinned behind her head and she hunched her shoulders a little. Shani, Nala and Sarabi had gotten the messages too.

"We must be very careful!" my mother exclaimed. "Cubs, until we find out the truth behind the story, you will remain in the cave. Tell the others too."

Despite our disappointment, me and Niobe nodded willingly.

She then turned to her mother, Sarabi and Shani. "We have to patrol this too."

"But who will remain at Pride Rock with the cubs?" Shani inquired panickingly. "As far as we know, we could be out there until sunset with the den unguarded!"

My mother told the lionesses firmly, "Vitani will remain with the cubs and the pregnant lionesses," she declared. "We, however, must get going to investigate this now. Mother, will you run and tell Vitani that she's in charge?"

The beige lioness nodded and scrambled off at once to perceive my aunt. Once again, I felt terror play around with my intestines and around the stomach. The situation was only worsening, and there were many risks coming along with it. I hoped the African wild dogs weren't in the Pridelands, though I didn't know what they'd do if they actually were here.

My grandfather had mentioned earlier that they were unbearably dangerous—but in what way? If they were alliances of the hyenas...would they try to get rid of all the lions here? It's what the hyenas had tried to do due to Scar's lies. Even so, no lion deserved to suffer at the cost of Scar.

As soon as my grandmother came bounding back to the cluster of lionesses, they set off—down the rocky slope and towards the edge of the kopje. Niobe and I watched from the high ledge, until they grew smaller and smaller off into the clearing. I had wondered if Namiya and the others had returned; I was so very worried for their safety.

Aunt 'Tani arrived a few moments later, scowling at the sight of the sleeping pup. The pup! I had completely forgotten about it! I cantered over towards the infant, coiling beside it and scooping it into my paws like my mother had done to me and Namiya many times when we were born. The pup reclined into the safety of my fur, and a sound (that I guessed symboled his happiness) errupted from his throat.

My aunt stared at me bewilderingly before sitting on her haunches beside Niobe. "Why have you got that creature here?" she questioned, staring at me still. "Do your parents know of—"

"Yes, they do," I interrupted her. There was no need to complete the question. I already knew what she was going to say. "In fact, it's why you're in charge. They took off to go and investigate the scene."

"Scene?" I saw her cast her eyes on Niobe. "What's she talking about?"

Niobe sighed, rolling his eyes before explaining to my aunt. "We found this wild dog by the base of Pride Rock. The king and queen fear the African wild dogs have returned. They went to investigate."

Aunt Vitani, too, suddenly appeared to be agitated. Her eyes widened. "The African wild dogs have returned? But that's impossible!"

"Hey, we're back!"

We directed our gaze towards the five lion cubs that charged towards us. Before they knew it, they were on the ground panting. I was so relieved that Namiya and the others returned, so relieved that I ran up to them and embraced them all. Being the curious lioness she was, Namiya edged cautiously towards the pup with a strange look on her face.

She looked at Niobe, then me, then aunt Vitani. "Who's this?" At her inquiry, the other four cubs came and stood by her, contemplating the new visitor. "Is he some kind of hybrid?"

"No, Namiya," came the voice of the older lioness. "It's an African wild dog. Your parents just took off to go investigate."

"Investigate what?" came the female voice of one of the cubs—Jamilla. "What's going on?"

Niobe took a step towards the brown lioness. "These creatures were the alliances of the hyenas, apparently. And they've returned." I could hear several gasps escape from the mouths of the cubs.

"So that's why your dad told us to return?" the other male named Jafari asked me. "So we wouldn't get hurt?"

I nodded briefly. "Mother says we're not to leave the den till this is all solved."

My response had stimulated the disappointed moans from the other cubs. I huffed in annoyance too—it was nice to hang out with just Niobe, and to share information about ourselves. But now we were stuck with the huge cluster of the other cubs who'd find conversations like this boring. They'd always want to play games that would tire them out, or they'd almost always do the opposite of what I wanted. Despite that though, I was glad they were safe and sound.

One of the brown-furred cubs from our group, named Kya, cautiously slithered her way into my aunt's arms. "Hey aunt Vitani? Why were the African wild dogs banished in the first place? How were they friends of the hyenas?"

"I'd like to know too," Jafari interjected, sitting in front of the older lioness. The other cubs followed, but I managed to slip into aunt 'Tani's paws too.

The tawny female lion sighed. She then proceeded to closing her eyes—her way of beginning a story.

"I was a young cub then, and Scar will still king," she began. Like all the other cubs, I managed to shiver at Scar's name. The only one that seemed perfectly fine was the African wild dog pup, who had nestled behind me without me even noticing. "My mother didn't spend any time with me or Nuka, our older brother. She was always in the cave with Scar, nursing a baby Kovu in her paws.

"Me and Nuka grew tired of having to sit on the end of the perch and watch the Pridelands continue to rot. So we took the chance to disobey our mother, and we ran down and away from Pride Rock. The other pride lionesses will still out hunting under the supervision of some hyenas, so it was quite easy to slip away."

She readjusted herself, lowering her head slightly. We were all quiet and intrigued in the tale, for we all wanted to perceive the truth of this strange commencing, and if it was safe to keep this pup or not.

"We had approached the swamp—infested with crocodiles and other dangerous creatures. And when we saw the crocodile emerge, we decided to turn back...until we heard an ear-piercing screech. Both alarmed, me and Nuka spun our heads around to investigate. It was an African wild dog pup, just like that one," Vitani pointed to the sleeping infant behind me, "but Nuka insisted it was too dangerous—that we should go home."

-x-

" _Nuka, we've gotta save it!" a young Vitani screamed at the top of her lungs, stopping dead in her tracks and screaming loud enough to weigh Nuka's movements as well. "It's a pup, young like us! It also has a family!"_

 _"V-Vitani, we c-can't! T-the crocodiles will gain on us, a-a-and we could get in lotsa trouble!" He spun around to face his sister so he could get the message through her head easier. "M-mother will kill us if she f-finds out we're gone!"_

 _Vitani lowered her voice a little. "Do you think for a second that mother even cares about us?" Her face had contorted into a haunting vexed expression. "She's probably home, doting on that new cub and telling Scar how much she loves him and-"_

 _"Vitani! We've gotta go, and NOW!"_

 _The female lioness cub's stubbornness persisted._

 _"I'm not going anywhere without that pup," she told her older specifically. "Mother can kill me if she wants, and you can go if you want—but I'm gonna help that little wild dog."_

 _Without wasting a second, the tawny lioness bounded up towards the river swarmed with crocodiles logged onto each other. Her electric blue eyes then casted on the endangered pup, lowering itself into a fighting stance and growling audibly, yet whimpering on the inside and begging for its parents' arrival._

 _She scanned the area around frantically for some sort of help—like any adult would do if their pup was in the same situation. And like the kings knew she needed it, a log had come into view. Vitani charged towards it, propelling like an adult lioness on a hunt, and successfully landing on her feet. "Hey you!" was her scream for the terrified pup about to be eaten. She extended her claws and forelegs, wincing as the pup grabbed on._

 _CRACK._

 _The log slowly began collapsing due to their weight, and the famished crocodiles seemed to be ever-so-desperate for a morning snack._

 _"Vitani! H-hold on!"_

 _It was Nuka, grabbing onto his sister's waist with his paws, and pulling her back by her tail with his mouth._

-x-

I was so stunned by the tale told I couldn't move. My aunt was... a hero! And by the same creature that pressured into my leg at this current moment. I could be a hero too, maybe I could even solve this problem and help my parents...

"Did you save him?" I heard Niobe question, his blue eyes widening in shock. "Did the crocodiles eat him?"

My father's sister sighed. "Yes, we did. But soon afterwards, Scar and the hyenas approached us with my mother. My mother grabbed my by my waist with her jaws, biting them so hard and releasing a sheer pain from me. Sometimes I still have nightmares from that moment—especially now," She referred to the pup. "She grabbed Nuka and had dragged us back to Pride Rock, ready to abuse us like she always had for running off. But I could still see what was happening."

"Scar and the hyenas had cornered the cub, and were ready to push him back to the crocodiles. However, his pack were just across the other side, and were jumping on rocks to head towards us. Scar sent the hyenas to attack at once—so many hyenas and dogs were injured or dead. I think the pup that I had rescued died, and Scar had told them if they didn't want their numbers decreased, they'd had to join him.

"Hesitantly they did join, and regretted it. I guess I understand why they despise lions and hyenas so much—particulary those linked or related to Scar. Even now, they hate us. They had begun killing lions here, so King Simba banished them."

"But why do you think they've returned?" asked Jamilla from beside Niobe. "If we haven't seen them since Queen Kiara was a cub—"

"For revenge, probably," Vitani answered shortly, "or maybe because where they live is short of food and water."

All eyes were on the pup I had brought. I took him into my arms, and held him gently. Everyone leaned over me to get a food shot of the pup, though he seemed to be asleep. He seemed perfectly harmless—he wouldn't know we were his enemies, and if we raised him, he would think of us as a family.

"What are we gonna name him?" Namiya asked me, barging every other cub out of the way to come and sit beside him.

"I'm not sure yet," I said. "I don't even know if we're gonna keep him. We'll wait for our parents to get back."

"But until then, we can't just keep calling him 'Pup'!" Kya reminded me. And she was right. This pup needed a name.

"Blue!" I yelled randomly, causing all the cubs to stare at me perplexingly. At once I felt embarrassed.

"Blue is a cute nickname for the pup," Niobe backed me up. "Look at his blue eyes."

Thanks to Niobe, all the other cubs had agreed in calling him Blue for the short time being. Blue would become a great friend of us—I felt it. He seemed incredibly friendly. Even if he wasn't a lion, he'd become one by being in our pride. And maybe then, we could prove to the African wild dogs that they could become our alliances again, and trust us.


End file.
